bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun God
Sun God is the final upgrade for Sun_god_vs._bloons.png|A sun god battling against a B.F.B. in BTD5. Bfb.JPG|2 Sun Gods fight a B.F.B. on the River Bed Track. SunshineAndLollipops.png|Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows everywhere Sun God.jpg|A Sun God fighting an M.O.A.B. Sungod fights MOAB.PNG|The M.O.A.B. will get popped! Snapshot 1 (14-06-2012 8-30 PM).png|Nooooo!!! Sun Gods won't win because of the red camo! Aaaaaaaaaaa.png|Sun God VS Technological Terror. EpicSunGod2.png|Sunray madness! the Super Monkey in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and is the third upgrade on Path 1 in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It sprays an almost constant stream of sun rays, popping all Bloons in the path of the sun rays. It costs $14025 on Easy, $16500 on Medium and $17820 on Hard in BTD5, and $17000 on Easy, $20000 on Medium and $21600 on Hard in BTD4. A single Sun God is better than having three Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision because it costs slightly less and the sun rays have nearly no limit of poppage due to the hypersonic speed they fire, piercing through MOAB-Class Bloons to hit the bloons behind it. Tips *Combining a Sun God with a Radar Scanner or a Meerkat Spy will let it detect Camo Bloons, which means it will be able to attack every type of bloon. *A Sun God on Monkey Lane is not able to beat a Z.O.M.G. by itself. If you're going to fight the Z.O.M.G., have some extra backup towers. **A Sun God can destroy a Z.O.M.G. in Brick Wall, if it is upgraded to 3-2, and placed in the center. Bloons Super Monkey If the player touches a Sun item in Bloons Super Monkey you will be transformed into a Sun God which will blast sun rays everywhere. The sunrays travel in 5 paths unlike the regular Sun God, and the rest at angles on both sides. The sun rays are arguably more powerful than the death ray vision, but if put in the hands of an experienced player, the death ray vision can be more destructive. The Sun God lasts approximately 4 seconds. Trivia * If M.I.B Call to Arms is used with a Sun God, he'll shoot a solid, constant sunray that can destroy whole hordes of B.F.B.s in seconds and destroy entire storms of Ceramic Bloons. *In Bloons TD4 iOS, if you look closely, the hand is just a regular Super Monkey's hand. It is possible that the Sun God is just a hat. *Even though it is the highest upgrade to the most powerful tower in Bloons TD 4, the Sun God still can't detect or target Camo Bloons on its own. *In Bloons TD 5, a single sun ray can pop 15 bloons at a time. *In Bloons TD 4, in Fast Forward, the Sun God's rays are packed into one, but if you don't fast forward the game, they are not packed into one. *The sun rays are more spread out in BTD5 compared to BTD4. **This is helpful in the way that it can hit more Bloons per shot, but worse in the way that it doesn't have the pure power against MOAB class Bloons that the BTD4 Sun God had. *It's highly likely for a Sun God to solo round 63 in Bloons TD 5 unless it is in the middle of Monkey Lane. *In BTD4 iPhone/iPad, Sun God shoots 3 little sunrays instead of the big usual sunray. This makes it more powerful unlike in the PC version. *A Sun God's head is the icon of Hard Difficulty for Extreme Difficulty tracks. *A glitch occasionally occurs in Bloons Super Monkey with the Sun God; his head (except his eyes and crown) becomes totally invisible/transparent. *The Sun God was a lot less powerful in Bloons TD 4 than it is in BTD5. **It is cheaper in BTD5, where it is a lot more powerful but costs only $16500, where in BTD4 was a lot less powerful but costs $20000. **Sunrays have higher velocity in BTD5 than in BTD4. **Sun God shoots every 2 frame in BTD5, but in BTD4 it shoots every 3 frames. **The popping power of the Sun God is 15 in BTD5, where it was only 5 in BTD4. **A Sun God cannot destroy a B.F.B. in BTD4, unless it is placed in Daisy Chain, Ocean Road, Pool Table or Sweet Tooth. **One Sun God in Park Path, Brick Wall or Space Truckin', placed as close as much to the center, with the range upgrades can destroy an entire Z.O.M.G! *It's one of the towers that costs more than $10000 in BTD4, the others being Laser Cannon and Banana Research Facility. *While Laser Blasts is like Sharp Shots and lets the Super Monkey pop frozen bloons, and Plasma Blasts is like Razor Sharp Shots and lets the Super Monkey pop Lead bloons, Sun God converts the Super Monkey into a hypersonic triple Spike-O-Pult. *Sun God shoots every 2 frames, and Plasma Blasts shoots every frame, so Sun God focuses on popping power and 2/3 Robo Monkey focuses on damage. **This makes the Sun God more effective against normal bloons and the 2/3 Robo Monkey slightly better against MOAB class bloons. See Also *Super Monkey *Laser Vision *Plasma Vision *Temple of the Monkey God Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles